Many wall and ceiling structures are available. A stud device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,390 to Wendt. Another related stud system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,675 to McGee. A ceiling device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,605 to Wendt. All known stud, wall and ceiling systems require different and varied components.
It is, therefore, a feature of the present invention to provide a universal stud adaptable for use with both ceiling panels and wall partitions.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations and steps particularly pointed out in the appended claims.